Talon X Riven, A love beyond swords
by Callmesean
Summary: Talon is one of the best assassins in Noxus, he is sent by his master to assassinate a high ranking officer, but everything changes when the plan fails and he needs the help of a beautiful young women called Riven to survive. He decides to change his way and forget about Du Coutea and find his own happiness.


**Chapter I**

**Love beyond swords.**

Between the eerie streets of Noxus on the corners of the most disgusting places one be at, you could find Talon moving through the shadows as if he was a black cat in the mist of the night. Talon was heading towards one of the targets assigns to him by Du Couteau's. In Noxus different types of people could be found, some people are actually good but lost in the darkness that surrounded the city. Not that Noxus was horrible, it was just different and some people wanted that to change so they sent out assassins to eliminate the opposing parties. Talon moved from corner to corner as swiftly as a tiger, as powerful as a bear, and as magnificent as a phoenix, people could probably confuse him with the great Udyr. Talon was a great assassin, he was on the top 3 assassins from Noxus. Talon wasn't born into the high ranks he was today, Talon was a poor boy abandoned by his family, and he didn't have someone supporting him. Because of this Talon had to scavenge food and survive out of his own will. He learned to copy other styles of martial arts until he finally decided on making his own type of martial arts combining them all together, it was beautiful the way Talon fought. He moved up the wall of a huge building, he grasped on to the ledges of windows and moved quickly through the errors in the walls. He grabbed onto one of the windows, when out of nowhere someone saw him. "Intruder!" a loud voice said. Talon quickly opened the window and went through it. To his surprise a blade was laid upon his shoulder. "Do not move, or die." A women's voice said. "I won't move, I swea-"He moved so quickly that she didn't have time to see what was going on. Somehow he was now behind her with his daggers so close to her neck that if they got any closer they would open her up and the warmth of fresh blood would cover him. "I don't play nice." He said. "That's good… because I'm like you." She turned around and hit him so hard he went flying across the room. He stood up and saw her sprinting toward him, he captured the beauty and if his life wasn't in danger he would actually gaze into the beauty that surrounded her in the air and in the wits of her hair. They clashed with each other and fought valiantly. After a while the room was a complete mess, both of them exhausted. "I think I found them!" A voice yelled. They both looked at each other, they saw the door open as 5 soldiers came rushing in, they both aligned with each other and with swift moves they massacred them. "Talon." He said with a quirky smile planted on his face. "Riven." She replied with a little of confusion on her face. "Let's get out of here before more of them come rushing in to slaughter us."

"Not that they could" she replied. "You might have a point there, nevertheless, let's leave."

They both made their way through the hallway, Talon moved forward and opened a window.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." He said. Riven thought Talon was one of the most interesting men she had ever met, one minute they were fighting each other and the next he was helping her escape from this horrible place. She jumped through the window and fell on some soft hay. Quickly after her Talon jumped only to be greeted with another blade to the side of his neck. "Why are you helping me escape?" She said. "Do you really want to know?" He replied with a smile of his face. "Indeed." "I thought you have one of the most beautiful faces when fighting, I thought to myself I couldn't let something so beautiful escape my eyes, maybe escape this place, but not my eyes." He replied with firm face. She couldn't help it, she blushed. "I should kill you right now! Stupid dog." She moved her sword slightly away from him. "But you won't, well, you couldn't either way." He replied. "I could if I desired it." She said with a firm voice. "Didn't you notice it when we fought back there? We are equals, another reason why I couldn't kill you, you are perfect." He said as he blushed. Riven thought it was cute the way he blushed right after saying that; she blushed as well. She moved the blade away from him as she put it away. Talon thought Riven was the most beautiful women he had seen, he wanted her and no other. From killing someone his objectives changed and his new objective was to get Riven for himself. He moved closer towards her and placed his hand around her head, he brushed her hair. "Simple beauty, I've never seen something so beautiful." She was caught off guard, she didn't know how to respond, and again, she blushed. "Don't be an idiot, I'm no flower." He gazed into her eyes, both of their eyes met and that's when she knew that she absolutely was going crazy for him, his body, his strong arms, his beautiful face and the long black hair that reminded her about the past she once had. "If anything, the only person here that is beautiful is you." She muttered, her face now looking toward her feet. He moved his hands toward her chin, he lifted it so that she would lock eyes with him. "I am part of a special unit carrying the orders of Du Couteau's, after meeting you tonight I have decided to finally stop searching for him, for I already have found something that I want, you." He looked at her so firmly that she could feel the lust that he had for her, she could feel the lust that she had for him emanating through her eyes, through her skin, through her mouth. "I will follow you till the end of Noxus, to the end of Demacia, to the end of this world in which we live, I have decided that I want to live for you, with you, and beside you." He closed her eyes as he moved her face toward his, they kissed as both of them closed their eyes and sabered every flavor inside each other. The lust between them soon became love, after that passionate kiss they decided to work together and become an unstoppable force. They survived of each other, they were the strength that each other needed to live in such a greedy place. Talon and Riven had done many missions together, they had enough money to last them 10 years of basic necessities. They enjoyed spending time together and going for walks around the outskirts of Demacia, they made sure not to get caught. They lived on a nearby river, it had a beautiful waterfall, they lived in a small tent, it wasn't anything great but they had each other. Talon would get food and she would get fruit and hunt with him every once in a while. They lived happy lives. "I know this is sudden but I want to get a house where we can live and make a family." She said while holding him in an embrace. "I said it before, I will go anywhere with you." He moved his hands feeling her back, she smiled at his statement. She looked up at him, kissing him on the neck. "Haven't I told you that you are perfect?" He said. "You have, and I haven't I told you that I love you." He moved into her lips and felt the warmth of their fluids coming together and forming one beautiful mix. He moved back and grabbed her by the hand, they moved inside the tent. Inside he sat on the floor as he pulled her in closer. She was wearing a white shirt with some short jeans. She laid on top of him and he enjoyed it, he kissed her on the neck, on her arms, on her cheeks. She let herself relax into his arms, she loved every part of him, she completely fell in love with the way he treated her. "I love you." He said as he kissed her from neck to chest, he made his way down her stomach as he laid her down on the floor. She let him touch her, he pinned her down, her arms on top of her head. He took a blade as he slashed through her clothes. He looked at her eyes as she looked at him, locking eyes he kissed her once again in the mouth. Now she was going to get control, she turned him over and started ripping his clothes apart. They kissed each other and clashed once again as they did that night in Noxus, only this time it was pure love that they both felt for each other, pure lust, extreme beauty.


End file.
